Silent Hillblood covered love
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Kairi grabbed his arm, pulling herself to him, "Just shut up!" She snapped. "Listen here…I love you…and if you are going to die...I will be next to you, holding your hand and dying with you…."


Kairi turned a corner, flashing the light along the dark, blood splattered walls. Her wide, green eyes looked into the awaiting darkness and she went out in gooseflesh. "Anyone there?" She called into the darkness.

No answer, only the faraway sound of a chair falling to the ground and a scraping sound. She backed up, the flashlight dropping from her hand. Bad idea. She backed up a bit more and met something hard. Strong, muscular hands, grabbed her shoulders.

She screamed. The hand had her in a strong hold. It turned her around and she met the "face", or a large, pyramid like mask, of a man. He had on a tarp, which was wrapped around his waist and draped down over his legs, and he had large boots.

He was very muscular. He had bulging arm muscles, though not scarily. He had a muscular stomach, which was shadowed by his large helmet. Kairi screams were caught in her throat.

The man had a sword….a huge sword. He had it behind him, but he could grab it and finish her off quickly. But, it never did so. All it did was grab her arms, picking her up, and walked off into the darkness. She could hear the sound of his sword dragging behind him and she finally found her screams.

He brought her to a room in the darkness and threw her inside. She landed on the ground hard, scraping her knees. She looked up at the Pyramid Head man as he put a finger to his mask. She looked scared, not sure what to think. He grabbed his sword, closed and locked the door, and left.

Kairi rubbed a tear-stained eye and she looked in the mirror. It was a waiting room, she noticed, and blood streaked the walls. She dared not sit on one of the chairs, fearing something would come out of it and eat her…whole.

The room stank of death, and she shook with fear. Why was she here? Because her friend was lost somewhere in this hell hospital and she had that much loyalty to go and try and save her.

"Why….why is this thing here?" She cried allowed, mentioning the vein like vines that wrapped along the door and chairs. Suddenly, the same man kicked open the door. Kairi screamed, pressing herself against one of the walls. He turned to her scream, his chest heaving. She looked at him in fear.

He put one finger up to his mask again, moving over to her. He grabbed her, lightly which shocked her, and he pushed her down the hall. Suddenly, she heard him whisper through the helmet. "Stay…quiet…hmm?"

His voice was a bit deep, and scratchy. She felt her scream get caught in her throat as he turned the corner. The OR. Kairi felt her blood run cold. He let her stand there as he moved to the door which read OR in big letter. It opened, and he pulled her inside.

A table, which had a doctors dead and cut up body, lay in the middle of the large room. Rusted and bloody tools still lay next to the table and X-ray sketches were posted on a wall.

He closed the door quietly; looking out of the window to make sure no one was there. Kairi felt her breathing calm for a second, but when the man turned around to her, her heart thudded like crazy. He moved, somehow majestically, over to the table.

He cracked his knuckles and reached for his sword. "This is not needed anymore..." With a few swift strokes, the body was cut into pieces. Kairi looked away, feeling sick of the blood and gushed out. Must have been fresh. The pyramid head man looked over at Kairi and started to talk. "Kairi…you shouldn't be here."

Kairi paused, he knew her name? She looked over at him. The man lifted up his helmet to reveal….darkness inside. She stared at the darkness in shock for a moment, and then looked away.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the flat of his sword was pressed up to her, pressing her to the wall and he was there. He moved to his helmet hovered over her head, "Bad things will happen to you…hmm?"

She could hear his faint breathing and she tensed up. Suddenly, he moved away, the tension of the sword vanishing. Kairi looked at his muscular body, and then looked away, her cheeks flushing. The Pyramid Head man turned back to her. "They will kill you, Kairi. Rip you to pieces for lunch."

She clenched her fists and suddenly, the Pyramid Head was in front her, practically touching her. He made the helmet covered her head until she was in darkness. Her breathing came in ragged, but she suddenly felt something close to her lips.

"Don't…move…hmmm?" Suddenly, she felt her lips meet something else. She couldn't see in the darkness, but she knew it was lips to hers. Her eyes widened as the kiss got rougher. Muscular arms wrapped around her torso, bringing her closer.

She met his hard chest almost roughly, and she whimpered in the kiss. She felt the Pyramid Head smirk in the kiss and he pulled away ever so slowly. Kairi breathed in raggedly, and she could hear him breath raggedly as well.

"What…?" Kairi began. Suddenly, the door starting rattling and Kairi's heart suddenly raced into adrenaline. Pyramid Head moved away from Kairi, his chest heaving. "It's here….hmmm?" He said out loud.

Crackly noises were heard from outside the door and scratching could be heard. Suddenly, a hand shot from the rotted wooden door and Kairi felt her scream begin to rise. Pyramid Head stood in front of Kairi, his sword drawn. "Hide…please…" He said quietly. Kairi looked up at him.

"Hide…they will kill you…" He said. As he said that, the door swung open and…NURSES flooded in. They were blood stained and their heads were covered in bandages. Veins bulged on their chest, arms, and legs.

Kairi looked at them in fear and hid behind Pyramid Head. He leaped upon the crowd. Blood splattered all over the walls as nurse after nurse was slain to the ground.

Suddenly, one of the nurses grabbed a scalpel from the table and started to lazily drone toward him like a zombie. Blood flashed as the scalpel slashed into Pyramid's muscular arm.

He grunted in response, slicing the nurse's throat. Kairi moved over to the table, grabbing the dead nurse's scalpel. She shakily moved toward a nurse that had latched onto Pyramid's back. It was stabbing into his torso and back, blood dripping nastily over his body.

Kairi sent the scalpel in the back of the nurse's head and she fell off of him like a sack of meat. Pyramid glanced for a second toward Kairi and shoved a nurse off of him in one hit. Kairi suddenly felt slender female hands wrap around her neck.

A hiss was heard behind her and Kairi kicked with all of her might. In a second, the nurse gave out a scream and let go, dead. Pyramid looked down at Kairi for a second, and carefully pushed her behind him. "I must protect you…"

It was over in the next ten second. The floor was scattered with dead bodies and Pyramid checked his arm wound. Kairi glanced at his stabbed and bloodied back in shock and horror. "Your back…it's…" He nodded, turning to her. "You can't leave here…it's too dangerous."

Kairi held back from trying to help him as he turned around and sat down on a spot that wasn't covered in bodies. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him, so she sat in his lap. She blushed, "I uh…"

"I won't let you leave…I must…protect you…hmmm?" he mumbled. She wanted to see his face in the light so badly, but she knew he wouldn't let her. The helmet went over her head again and she felt lips lightly kiss the top of her head. "Thank you…for saving my life…"

Kairi sighed, closing her eyes. "Thank you…for saving mine…" Hands wrapped around her defensively and he kissed her forehead. "You're the first regular mortal I have met that I haven't killed…"

She opened her eyes, thinking of him crushing a poor human and she shivered. She suddenly felt Pyramid's hands move along the side of her torso, which tickled. She blushed, "Erhm…" She heard him chuckle and she fidgeted, wanting to make a sound like a moan, but dared not to.

He moved his hands more along her torso, which caused Goosebumps to form. "Oh…Uh…Pyramid…" She said, controlling herself from screaming.

Pyramid chuckled silently, leaning back on the ground. She lay there on her back on him as he rubbed her stomach and torso. "Relax…your just…so tense...hmmm?" He whispered.

He suddenly rolled her so she was on her stomach and he pulled her into his helmet. He kissed her roughly, a tongue brushing her teeth. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. She heard him grunt and she blushed so darkly it matched the blood on the walls.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, the kissing more intense. He grunted more, which made gooseflesh form on her arms. His hands trailed down her torso lightly, which made her grunt in response.

His hands slipped into her back pockets as they continued kissing deeply. Suddenly, they broke apart, breathing roughly. She sat up, breathing loudly, trying to catch breath.

As she moved back in to kiss him, a whispering chuckle echoed into the room from the hall. Kairi froze, staring into the hallway. Pyramid Head propped up onto his elbows. "What…is it…hmmm?" Suddenly, the lights that dangled on the ceiling burned out.

They were in complete darkness. Kairi felt fear crawl up her body and she felt Pyramid's arms pull her down to protect her. "Stay…low…don't…make a…sound…hmmm?" Kairi nodded, rubbing her lips with the back of her hand. Vein like vines crawled in, throbbing like sending blood to an invisible heart.

Pyramid Head drew his large axe-like blade and braced himself. Millions of beetles the size of Kairi's head swarmed in and a deep chuckle roared from the hallway. Pyramid tensed up, "Shit…these things."

Kairi covered her mouth with her hand as they swarmed as one toward Pyramid Head. They were fast and they dodged Pyramid Head's slow yet powerful swings of his giant sword. "Stay…still…hmmm?" He growled, kicking the beetles with a large boot.

Many were squashed with his boots, but still some leaped onto him. "Kairi!" He growled, turning to her. Kairi stood up. Pyramid Head ripped them off of his chest, "Run! Ignore the beetles, run and don't stop running until you find safety!"

Kairi shook her head, "NO! THEY KILL YOU I DIE TOO!" He looked at her for what seemed a long second and sighed, turning to the forever swarming beetles. "As you wish…Kairi-san." Kairi nodded, tears staining her shirt.

Pyramid put an arm around her as he killed beetle after beetle. She suddenly heard him whisper something in a hidden language and Kairi looked at him, frightened.

Suddenly, they were somewhere else. A dark room with only a single light on the ceiling. Kairi let out a hidden breath, "What the…" Pyramid let go of her, walking in a circle, "Teleported…for your safety…hmmm?" Kairi looked at him, "You…teleported…?" Pyramid Head nodded.

Suddenly, Pyramid Head pressed himself to her. "I don't…want to be...interrupted…hmmm?" He mumbled, making sure she was in his helmet like all those time before. He started to growl under his breath as he grabbed her roughly.

Lips met hers so passionately she moaned loudly. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, grinding his hips against hers. She hitched in a breath and he kissed her again. He leaned against the wall that was hidden in shadow and they were both consumed in the darkness.

Kairi must have fallen asleep sometime, because she had dreams. She dreamt of finding her friend, but only her being killed by those nurses. She dreamed of Pyramid Head forgetting Kairi ever existed and killing her. She woke up as well, noticing a blanket around her and something warm next to her.

"Pyramid…" She mumbled, blinking away sleep. Pyramid snatched his helmet, snapping it on before she could see clearly. "What…Kairi-san?" He whispered, a sound of happiness in his voice. She rolled over on her stomach, burying her head in his chest, "I'm sleepy."

Pyramid head chuckled softly, hugging her close. "Yes, just rest for a bit…" She sighed, closing her eyes and curling up. She just realized she had no clothes on. She snapped open her eyes and sat up, looking into the dangling light on the ceiling to see her clothes laying strewn in the lighted circle.

She blushed darkly, looking down at Pyramid. "Uh…" He didn't let her finish, because he pulled her down again and into his helmet, "I thought you'd never wake up "

He rolled over so he loomed over her and lifted up her legs and he kissed her. "Little goddess…" He murmured, kissing her ears and cheeks. Kairi blushed, hugging him. The kissing went on for a bit and then he sat up. He rubbed her thigh slowly for a second and she scooted close to him.

He trailed his hand up her back, making her shiver. His hands seemed to make her gasp whenever they touched her, like they were full of static electricity. "I…know…what you're thinking…" He mumbled. She looked at him cutely. "It's…just the evil…in me…hmmm?"

He kissed her and it was like kissing the king of evil…but it felt so right. He leaned back and hugged her, holding her close. She blushed so hard, since the cloth around his waist seemed tight a bit. She fidgeted a bit on him.

He seemed to buck up his hips as she rubbed one of her legs along his crotch. She giggled, "Okay okay…someone's excited." He grunted in response and brought her in his helmet. The kissed…a lot.

Soon they moved away from each other and Kairi got dressed. Pyramid looked out into the darkness, sitting behind her. "Kairi-san…You may never see me again…" He whispered, rubbing her shoulders.

Kairi looked to him, "Why…?" Pyramid sighed, his shoulders drooped. "I have done a terrible crime…" Kairi felt her breath freeze in her lungs. "I have loved you…made love to you…a mortal…it's a crime…a horrible crime …hmmm?"

Kairi shivered, "So…you will get killed…?" Pyramid didn't answer right away, just rubbed Kairi's shoulder softly. He brought his hands around her and pulled her close and into his lap, "I don't care what I did….I…love you…"

Suddenly, a roar was heard, which shook the room. Vines the color of blood streaked into the room and the room glowed red. Pyramid looked down in shame, "I am found…now…hmmm?"

He turned around to Kairi, hugging her close, "I just need to say…the time I have…spent with you…have been worthwhile…" He whispered. Kairi felt tears fill her visions. He let go of her, grabbing his sword, "I might not see you again…but just have this in your head…I…love you…so…much."

Suddenly, he brought her close, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. It was like kissing roses or everything sweet. It was kissing love… He pulled away, and Kairi shed tears."Where are you going…?"

"To confront the Devil…" He murmured, starting off. Kairi grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking off. "If you're going…I'm coming with you…" Pyramid looked at her in shock. "What…?" Kairi nodded. "I must…"

Pyramid looked down at her in shock. "You can't…what about your family…?" Kairi grabbed his arm, pulling herself to him, "Just shut up!" She snapped. "Listen here…I love you…and if you are going to die...I will be next to you, holding your hand and dying with you…."

She grabbed his hand, and together, they descended into the depths of hell.


End file.
